secrets and the truth
by Faded Pixie
Summary: full summary inside  KakaXoc
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS AND THE TRUTH

What if Uchiha Madara had a daughter? What if she possessed Sharingan? But what happens when she meets Sasuke and catches up with her dad? She despises him, and knows just how manipulative he is. She knows the truth about Uchiha Itachi, the massacre and what Itachi really wanted in the end. Will she be able to convince Sasuke on what really happened or will she fail? And how does the rest of team seven get mixed into this? And how does kakashi know her?  
>Disclaimer! I don't own anything, *anime cries* oh! But I do own Ukito Uchiha.<br>_

CHAPTER 1

Uchiha Madara was facing Uchiha Sasuke on the training grounds, Sasuke was exhausted and could hardly stand, "Sasuke lets go inside, you need to rest up, you've used up way too much chakra." Sasuke didn't say anything, he just followed, like the obedient jerk he is, (A/N I love Sasuke but it's true, he listens to Madara like he's his dog or something.) he went to his room and decided to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, a young pink-haired kunoichi was walking down the streets of Konoha looking for her blond friend, knowing all too well where he was, she headed to Ichiraku's. He noticed her as she slid onto the stool next to him and says with a mouthful of ramen, "hey Sakura-chan, you finally made it."  
>"Yeah. Chew, swallow then talk." She says through gritted teeth as she wiped the ramen away from her face.<p>

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He apologizes with a sheepish grin on his face. "It's okay Naruto. Just hurry up, Kakashi-sensei wanted to speak to us." Sakura says smiling at Ayame when she gives her, her ramen.

With Kakashi, Kakashi was sitting down by the docks, looking at the sky, he turned his head and his visible eye widened a bit, there stood a female with black hair that blew slightly in the wind, her hair was tied into a low pony-tail and ran down her back and reached to about the small of her back. She smiled at him and says, "Kashi-kun, it's been too long."

"Ukito? Is that really you?" Kakashi asks not believing his eyes.

"The one and only. What? No hug?" She teases out stretching her arms.

He stands up and walks over to her, and hugs her. "What's it been? 3 years?" Ukito mumbles into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Yeah, too long if you ask me." Kakashi says back pulling away.

They sit together, watching the water splash against their feet, Ukito is the first to break the silence, "you miss him too? Don't you?"

"Aa, I don't go a day without thinking of both Rin and Obito." "Me too, they were nice people, Obito was an idiot, yes, but he was, you know, Obito. He always changed people's moods. And Rin, she was so kind, especially to me even after the hell I put her through." Ukito manages to whisper out refusing to look at Kakashi.

"Yeah, that's Rin for you, always so kind to everyone around her." Kakashi says looking up at the sky.

'Can you see her Obito? She still remembers you.' Kakashi thought, as if talking to Obito in Heaven. "Kashi? Is it okay if I stay at your place for awhile? Hokage-sama granted me permission into the village since I'm not a threat."

He looks at her and nods, "what about you're mother? Don't you want to be near her grave? Not so far away?"

She shakes her head and sighs, "I don't have anything in that village I'm really tied to. Now that my mother's dead, I don't really have any reason to stay in that horrible village."

He chuckles, "you still think of your village as horrible?"

"Of course. My father always pops up out of nowhere there. Kind of creepy. He calls it the fathers intuition to know where their children are. It's stalkerish, weird and creepy, if you ask me." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, but fathers will be fathers, criminal or not. He does love you, you know."

"I know, but I don't like him, at all. I want to gauge out his eyes with a toothpick and leave him in the sun and let him shrivel away to nothing. I despise that old man." Ukito says angrily.

"Yes, I know. So do I. Actually about everyone hates him."  
>"Not everyone." Ukito replies leaning her head on Kakashi's shoulder.<p>

Kakashi was about to say something when a certain blonde loudmouth exclaimed, "Kakashi-sensei! -Oh, are we interrupting something?"

Just as he said that Ukito was already 50 feet away from them, standing on the water. Blushing slightly from embarrassment. Kakashi sighs, "no, Naruto, I was just catching up with a friend."

"More like your girlfriend," he gave a look over of Ukito and continued, "nevermind, she's like 15. You never told us you had a daughter."

Kakashi stops dead in getting up and looks up at Naruto, his one eye visible, wide as it can go, knowing Ukito was sensitive about her height. Ukito exclaims, "WHAT!" before lunging at Naruto, but Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back.

Her arms outstretched, trying to strangle him, but Kakashi didn't even stumble, he was much stronger than her and bigger. She yelled angrily at Naruto, "you snot-nosed brat! If you must know, I'm 28 years old!"

Naruto backed away slightly, away from the angry woman. "You're pretty short for a 28 year old." He replies, instantly regretting it.

Kakashi had just released her from his grasp right before Naruto said the last comment. Before Kakashi could grab her again, she successfully tackled Naruto to the ground, hands wrapped around his neck and was choking the life out of him. Kakashi eventually pried her fingers away from Naruto's throat and had her hands restrained behind her back and was trying to calm her down by whispering reassuring words in her ear. She eventually calmed down, after Sakura punched Naruto for being rude of course. Ukito let a triumphant smirk spread across her lips before saying, "that's what you get, jerk."

Naruto winces as he cradles his now wounded head and has tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. "Oh come on, it didn't hurt that much." Sakura mutters.

She clears her throat and looks at Kakashi and Ukito and says, "so Kakashi-sensei, what did you want?"

"Ah, yes. We have a mission." Before he could say anything, Ukito's glare stopped immediately and was staring at Kakashi, him, knowing what she's going to ask, says, "no."

"What? Oh come on! Please, please, pleeeaaaasssseeeeee let me come! I haven't been on a mission for what seems ages. And I'm a qualified jounin. Please." She begs, shaking Kakashi by the shoulders.

"No."

An ominous aura surrounds Ukito, 'great, nows shes going to throw a tempertantrum.' Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto and Sakura stared, not knowing what to do or say, so they just watched as Ukito, in a flash, grabs his perverted book from his pouch, smacks him in the head with it and roundhouse kicks him a good 50 feet into the water. Kakashi lands in the water with a great splash. Ukito spins around, a big grin on her face, she stalks over to mortified Naruto and pats him on the shoulder, "and that my friend, is how I get my way with Kashi-teme."

Kakashi resurfaces and stalks over to them and sighs, "fine... Now give me my book back."

Ukito grins sheepishly, and rubs the back of her neck, "I kinda sorta maybe... Killed it."

Kakashi looks over to where Ukito was looking and anime cries as he races over to it. He picks it up and glares at Ukito. Ukito shrugs at Sakura and Naruto, who stand there mortified at what just happened, and calls to Kakashi, "you love me, Kashi-kun." His glare deepens, Ukito, being unfazed by the glare, but Naruto and Sakura were scared out of their wits, walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder and says, "think of this as therapy... You need to stop reading these perverted books... And I'm willing to help you."

"Ukito-brat, you're so lucky I have more Icha Icha Paradise books at home." He growls through gritted teeth.

"What, hidden under your bed?" She snorts as his eye widens.

She laughs when he looks mortified when a mischevious grin spreads across her lips, "you never changed the hiding spot, did you? It's been three years, yes. But I, being an intelligent, awesome person I am, knows where all your hiding places are for your perverted books, so don't start with me or I'll burn them all."

Kakashi just stares at her and hangs his head in defeat as Ukito jumps up and down and does a happy dance. Then she turns serious, and says, "you never learn Kashi-kun, I know all your weaknesses... All of 'em."

Sai walks over to them and observes the scene infront of him, Kakashi was glaring at Ukito while cradling his precious book while Naruto and Sakura were just standing there, eyes wide with how easy it was for Ukito to win against their sensei, and Ukito was still smiling triumphantly at Kakashi. Sai's eyes stop on Ukito, not knowing who she is, he asks, "who's the shortie?"

Ukito's head whips around so fast, Naruto swore she would get whiplash, and glares at Sai, she spits out venomously through gritted teeth, "what. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Kakashi, quickly regaining his composure and was at her side, trying to calm her down. Then Sai repeated his question, she snaps, "that's it! I'm going to chidori your face!"

She quickly creates chidori, but Kakashi, being the fast person he is, stopped her from killing Sai, by grabbing her wrist and flinging the chidori into the river. Sakura quickly jumping to an explanation before anyone could say anything, "umm... Ukito...-san, you see, Sai here doesn't have emotions, so he doesn't know that what he says may be insulting."

Ukito was still glaring at Sai, seething. But she eventually calmed down and concluded, "so, is he like emotionally constipated or something?"

"Yes." All three ninja chorused.

"Okayy! For now on, do. Not. Call. Me. Shortie. Or. Else."

"Or else what?... Shortie." Sai says back.

Kakashi sighs and grabs Ukito and holds her to him as she tries to strangle Sai, while ranting, "you asked for it boy, I'm going to rip your head off, spit down your throat, gauge out your eyes with a toothpick, rip you to shreds then feed you to the fish as fishfood."

But she couldn't follow through with her threat because Kakashi kept a death grip on Ukito's waist as he held her to him. Ukito eventually calms down and says cheerily, "okay! Now let's go pack, I want to go on this mission."

She starts walking away, Naruto then gasps, "she's an Uchiha?"

She spins around and asks, "is he stupid? I am an Uchiha, I am wearing the Uchiha crest, aren't I. So thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Moron-obvious."

Kakashi mutters, "and her ego and pride is the size of a building."

She gasps, and says, "is not! Take that back!"

"Is to! And no." Kakashi says.

She growls at him but says nothing more. He grins from under his mask, knowing he won the argument and she glares at him, knowing he was grinning triumphantly. She stomps off in the direction of the Hokage's building. Naruto whispers to Sakura, "she's kinda scarey when she's mad."

Sakura, remembering what Ukito did to Kakashi, nodded and said, "agreed." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, at all, I do own Uchiha Ukito though :)

* * *

><p>When they got to the Hokage's office, Shizune was surprised to see Ukito tagging along, talking happily with Sakura. 'You wouldn't guess that she's 28 years old.' She shakes her head and has a slight smile on her face. Tsunade raises her eyebrow at Sakura and Sakura smiles at her, Tsunade mouths 'thank you' at her student and clears her throat when Sakura nods slightly. "Your mission, team 7 including Ukito, is to go to Suna and retrieve a scroll from there from the Kazekage, and bring it back here. It's simple and shouldn't be a problem."<p>

Naruto groans and Ukito cheers, happy to have a mission. Sakura punches Naruto in the head and glances over at Kakashi, who has his hand covering Ukito's mouth, Ukito glares at Kakashi. Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. Tsunade raises her eyebrows at the group but doesn't say anything. She watches as Naruto cradles his head and Sakura has a murderous look on her face at something Sai said, Sai looked bored, and Kakashi was shaking his hand because Ukito bit it, being childish, because he wouldn't take his hand away and Ukito was mumbling something about rabies, and that she had to get a shot 'cause Kakashi had pervie cooties. Tsunade stiffles a laugh and says, "you're dismissed. Now go."

They all leave and head in their seperate directions towards their apartments. Ukito and Kakashi got to 'their' apartment, and started to pack for the mission. Kakashi called into her from his room, "might want to wear a cloak, the sandstorms heading up to Suna can get nasty." "I know Kashi-kun. I've been to Suna before, and I learned to always wear a cloak going to Suna." She calls back, bending over to gather some of her things from one the five travelling bags she had that she needed. She rolled her eyes when she sensed Kakashi staring, "you know, it's rude to stare. I might have to chidori a hole through your face."

He chuckles and walks away. "You better not be thinking of being late! I swear I'll drag you by your ear and burn all your nasty books." She calls to him.

He sighs and goes into his room to get all packed up. He appears in her doorway again and says, "ready?"

"Of course." She smiles and walks out of the room with Kakashi following her.

They all met at the gates and headed out. When it came to nightfall, they decided to stop and rest for the night. The gang was sitting around a fire and Naruto was curious to know how Kakashi and Ukito knew each other, so he asked, "hey, Ukito-chan, how do you and Kakashi-sensei know each other?"

flashback

A 12 year old Uchiha Ukito and her teammates were doing a mission, her team got split up, the three chuunin got seperated from their sensei in the middle of an ambush, so they took off into the nearest forest, Ukito was hurt by a kunai, protecting her teammates so her teammate Kaechi, volunteered in carrying her, since he was the oldest and strongest on the team. He and Taymo were both older than Ukito by a year, so they looked down on her and kept calling her weak, even though she was the strongest person on their team with more jutsus and genjutsus than them, but her taijutsu skills were lacking. When they were far enough away from the enemy Kaechi set her down and told her, "we are going to leave you here and go help sensei and then we'll be back. I promise."

Something was telling Ukito that they wouldn't be back for her. They'd lie to their sensei, saying that they got seperated from her and looked for her, but couldn't find her. Ukito watched as Taymo and Kaechi's back disappeared in the distance. Ukito felt scared, being alone in a forest that was foreign to her and she couldn't even move enough to protect herself against an enemy. All she could do was sit on the tree branch they left her on and wait, hopefully someone, not an enemy, would find her and save her.

For what seemed hours, Ukito stared out into space, when she realized she sat there for half the night and the sun was up, she started to panic, her throat felt dry and she felt weak. When a sudden snap of a tree branch made her jump and start to panic even more, she tried to get to her feet but would fall right back down, too weak to move she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the enemy, or so she thought was an enemy, to come. But she felt none. She heard a soft feminine voice call to her teammate, "Kakashi-kun, come look, someones hurt."

"Rin what are you talking about?" Asked a young Kakashi, at the age of 13.

He saw Ukito and says, "she's a Lightning shinobi, but where's her teammates?"

"I don't know, I found her alone, I don't feel any other chakra signatures around."

Ukito did not open her eyes, she wouldn't admit it, but she was scared to open her eyes and look at the people who probably thought she was pathetic right now. A hand touched the wound on her chest, and Ukito's eyes snapped open, revealing Sharingan and stood up but lost her footing and slipped off the tree, she closed her eyes and waited for her death. But she felt arms wrap around her and hold her from falling. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Kakashi had saved her from dying and was hanging upside down from the branch a couple down from the one she fell off of, using chakra to hold himself and her inplace and had his arms wrapped tightly around her so she wouldn't fall. He jumped back up to the branch they were previously on and let go of Ukito, she instantly distanced herself from them, not knowing if they were a threat or not, she glared at them and asks, "who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Rin, stood up and said, "this is Hatake Kakashi and I'm Rin. We were assigned to come here to retrieve a scroll, but got ambushed, it looks like you and your team did as well, and we don't want anything from you, I promise. We aren't enemies, we just happened to get lost in this forest."

Kakashi had his arms crossed and was looking directly at Ukito, it was starting to piss her off. He wouldn't stop staring, and her eye was starting to twitch. She got fed up with his staring and snapped, "why are you staring at me? Is there something so wrong with me that you must stare at me?"

He shook his head and says, "no, you're an Uchiha."

Rin just watched as Ukito clenched her fists and unclenched them and managed to growl out a 'no duh'. "What I meant was that our third teammate is an Uchiha."

"So? Does that make me automatically know him? You guys are from where?"

"Konoha." Rin says.

"Konoha, I know some people there, but not alot, okay. So I doubt I know your teammate."

Rin cocks her head slightly and asks, "where are your teammates? Did you get seperated from them?"

"No, they left me to fend for myself in this huge forest." Ukito whispers dropping her gaze to the ground.

"They what! They left you? What rude teammates." Rin exclaims, causing Kakashi to cover his ears from his teammates outburst.

"No kidding, they're going to get yelled at by our Sensei when they find me and I tell them the truth." Ukito grumbles.

Rin giggles a bit, and Ukito fights away a smile, 'no, I don't know them. Don't trust them.' She thought to herself. She had the sudden urge to rip Kakashi's head off since he wouldn't stop staring at her. She then noticed something odd, where was the rest of they're team, "what happened to the rest of your team?"

Kakashi cuts in and says, "didn't you hear Rin, she said we got ambushed just like you did. We obviously got seperated from the rest of the team."

'Ooohhh so he has a staring problem, he's rude and arragont... Don't rip his head off. Don't rip his head off. Don't rip his head off. Don't rip his head o-' her mental rant was cut off when Kakashi said, "did you hear me? Brat."

The moment he said brat Ukito snapped, "that's it! I'm going to rip your head off!"

But just as she jumped up from her sitting position she felt light headed and knew she was done for, "oh no," she whispered before falling forwards, the last thing she saw was Rin jump to grab her and then everything went black.

When she woke up it was nightfall, she sat up and blinked her eyes a bit, she was a bit suprised that Rin was in the room, Rin was asleep, her head was resting on her arms that were on the edge of the bed. A voice broke her from her thoughts, "she stayed in here the entire time you were out, you know."

She looked down at the peaceful looking girl and smiled abit, 'was she that worried about me? She really is nice.' "She was worried about you, you know. You should thank her for saving you, if she didn't heal you when you collapsed then you would've died from lack of blood." Kakashi says still looking at Ukito.

A voice outside the tent made them both look up, Obito came rushing in and just as quick, a cup was thrown at his head and nailed him in the forehead, Kakashi looked over at Ukito and she hissed at Obito, "shut up, you moron. You'll wake up Rin, you loudmouth."

Kakashi smirked, "told you, my teammate was someone you know."

She ignores him and watches as Obito calmly walks over to her and wraps her in a big hug. "I thought I was going to lose you." He mumbles in her ear.

A smile appeared on her lips as she hugged him back, "never." She mumbled back in her cousin's ear.

Eventually, Kakashi opened up and accepted her as a friend of his, and whenever she went to Konoha, the four of them were unseperable. Until, of course the days of the accidents where they lost both Obito and Rin.

Flashback End

Sakura was staring at Ukito and says, "wow. That's really interesting."

Naruto agreed with her and Sai nodded his head in a silent agreement. Kakashi looks over at Ukito to make sure she was okay, it was never easy for her to talk about Rin and Obito, he noticed a tear run down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. Naruto and Sakura nod a goodnight to them and Sai soon follows when Sakura whispers something in his ear. Kakashi sat down beside Ukito and wrapped in a hug, she buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall silently. They stayed that way for awhile, when she pulled away she refused to look at him, but he moved her face so she would look at him and he said, "I know it's painful for you, the only person you had when you were growing up was Obito, but you have to listen to me, you have me now, Obito is watching over us all the time. He'll always be with us. Stop wishing you died instead of him. I know you better than anyone alive and I know that everyday you wish you could take his place and let him live. But this couldn't be prevented. He died a proud shinobi, he died protecting the people he cared about. He died for the sake of his teammates, his best friends safety. He died strong."

She stayed silent but gave a quick nod, she rested her forehead against his chest and listened to his heartbeat beat. She finally spoke up, "you too. I know that you wish you took his place. So remember your words."

Kakashi looked down at the woman and smiled a bit, 'she has grown into a beautiful woman, Obito, be proud. She's a strong kunoichi because you helped her, you were her motivation. And you still are.' He looks up at the sky knowing that Obito would be smiling down at them, proud of them both for coming so far and becoming strong shinobi.

Kakashi noticed how Ukito was fighting to keep her eyes open, he picks her up and places her in her sleeping bag, which she set up a bit ago. She stirs slightly and looks at him, he shakes his head, knowing she usually takes first watch. "You're too exhausted to take watch. You've travelled for about a week. You need sleep."

She nods slightly before closing her eyes and falls into a deep sleep. Kakashi watches her for a few more minutes and then walks back over to his spot by the fire. "You love her, don't you?" Sakura asks walking towards him.

He was startled abit because he didn't know how to answer that. "I... Don't know." He concludes after a few minutes of thinking.

"Well you better find out quickly. She loves you, no matter how much denying she does, she loves you." Sakura whispers sitting down beside him.

"And how are you so sure?"

She looks at him and shakes her head, "you are so naive sometimes Kakashi-sensei, I know what to look for when someones inlove with someone else. Like how Hinata fidgets, faints and stutters when shes around Naruto. And how I can't get myself to forget about Sasuke. Or how Shika is kind of overprotective of Ino. Love is all around us, you just gotta know what to look for."

He ponders on what she said, 'is it true? Am I inlove with Ukito? No, I just have a very protective manner for her because she's my best friend.' Kakashi thought to himself. Sai got up for his turn to take watch. "Kakashi-sensei, you can go rest now. Will Ukito-san be taking a shift?"

"No, she will not be taking a shift, not tonight, she needs her rest. She's been on her feet this entire week. Tell Naruto and Sakura that when they have their turn, Sakura will take watch next, tell her to tell Naruto not to wake up Ukito."

Kakashi lays down in his sleeping bag, as far away from Naruto as possible, he remembered the last time he slept to close to Naruto, he got kicked and punched, and beaten by a sleeping Naruto. No one dares to sleep near Naruto, not after either someone told them about Naruto's sleeping habits or if they experienced it first hand. Even Ukito moved as far away from Naruto as possible after Kakashi told her about Naruto's nightly activities. Everyone wears earplugs that way they don't have to hear Naruto. Kakashi knew that if Naruto got to close to Sakura that she'd just punch him awake, so she didn't really worry that much about sleeping to close to Naruto. Kakashi eventually falls asleep like the rest of his team except Sai.

* * *

><p>To the people that actually read my other story Accidents I'm so sorry I have not updated in forever, my computer deleted the file because it hates me. But I will hurry up and retype it and then update it.<p>

Free cookies to those who review and/or favourite my story... No flames, thnx


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A/N In this Madara has a split personality and a duaghter complex... His other personality is Tobi, which is the complete opposite of Madara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just Ukito.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Ukito was the first to wake up, she noticed that the fire has been put out, so she went to catch some fish for them to eat, and when she got back, she started the fire and started cooking the fish. Ukito yells, "okay! Breakfast! Get out of bed lazy bones or no food for you!"<p>

Kakashi rolled over and opened his visible eye, he sat up and took out the ear plugs, Sakura sat up, when she noticed Naruto asleep in the tree, she growled, "that baka, he fell asleep on the job. What if we got ambushed."

She cracks her knuckles and jumps onto his tree branch and yells, "Oi! Naruto! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

His eyes opened a crack and just as he opened his eyes all the way, he got punched in the head by Sakura. Naruto landed on the ground in a heap, he cradled his head, "what was that for Sakura-chan?"

"Don't act stupid. You fell asleep when you were supposed to watch over the camp... Again." Sakura growls at him.

Ukito whispered to Kakashi, "are they always like this?"

"Yeah. You get used to it after a while."

"Okay, hey you two, stop fighting and get over here, sit down and eat... In silence." Ukito orders.

Both of them look at Ukito and obey her, not wanting to piss her off. Kakashi sits down beside Ukito and grabs a fish, he starts eating. Everyone sits around the fire and starts eating. Naruto, of course, being the idiot he is, decided to break the silence. "Do you know Sasuke by any chance."

Ukito raises an eyebrow and Naruto adds, "Uchiha."

"You mean Uchiha-brat? Yeah, I know him, why?" Ukito replies eyeing Naruto suspicously.

"Are you his sister?"

Ukito choked on her spit, and laughed loudly, clutching her stomach, when she stopped laughing her face turned serious, "oh god no, I'm not his sister. I'm an Uchiha, but not closely related to Sasuke. Meaning I'm not his sister. Or his cousin."

"Oh, so you're just a distant relative of his?" Naruto asks.

"I just basically said that, moron." She mutters the last part.

Kakashi made a motion for Sakura to shut Naruto up before he got on Ukito's nerves, knowing that she gets easily angered in the morning. Sakura punches Naruto and says, "shut up baka."

He cradles his head for about the fifth time in two days, he glares slightly at Sakura's back, and pouts, "mou, you're so mean, Sakura-chan."

She ignores him and starts talking to Ukito, "how do you know Sasuke-kun?"

Ukito grins at Sakura and says, "through my father."

"Who's your father?" Sakura asks.

Ukito smiles at Sakura, 'she reminds me of Rin. Always so curious and optimistic.' Kakashi nods slightly when Ukito looks at him, knowing exactly what she was going to ask, 'do I tell her?' She turns her attention to Sakura and asks, "are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah." Sakura replies eagerly.

flashback

It was about two months before she met team seven, while she was traveling aimlessly looking for someone. A presence she has not known for almost half a year appears. 'What the hell?' She asks herself as she dodges the masked man that threw himself at her. He anime cries behind his mask and pouts, "is that anyway to show your daddy that you missed him?"

"Yes." She replies coldly.

He giggles helplessly, which causes Ukito to sigh at his childness. "Seriously? I haven't seen you in like half a year? An now your drooling on my feet." She says disgusted at the man infront of her.

He glares at her sternly, "I do not drool. Besides I couldn't see you because your mother banded me from visitation rights."

"Riggghhhtttt... You knew about her death two months ago.. Or might I say, you caused her death two months ago." Ukito spits venomously.

"Now you know I loved her more than anything." He argues with her.

"Really? That's not what you said when I was 16, you said that you hated her, and didn't want her to be in your way of seeing your daughter... You threatened her that night. I heard it all, I just got home from my mission and saw her crying and you towering over her, threatening her." Ukito growls at him.

His eyes widen, "so you do know? Well she was never really that important."

Her jaw drops and she screams at him, "not that important? She was the only living relatice that I had... That I care about." She says giving him a look over.

She despises this man, despises him for what he's turned into. "What happened to you? You used to be good? Now... Now you're a monster." Ukito whispers, sadness fills her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." He growls.

"Madara what are you doing? Sasuke is looking for you." Zetsu says popping up from the tree branch.

His eyes widen when he sees Ukito, "Ukito brat, long time no talk. It's been peaceful without you around. Shut up you ungrateful burden." Zetsu and his dark side argue.

Ukito smirks at him and says, "Zetsu... You weed, what are you doing with him."

Black Zetsu growls at her, then argues with white Zetsu, "I'm going to eat you. No you're not. Yes I will. No, shut up you ignorant brat."

She rolls her eyes and mutters, "you never change."

She turns her attention back on Madara, "well I guess I shall let you go. I got better things to do than to waste my time talking to you."

He glares at her, "watch your tounge."

Before she could retort a response Sasuke jumps up onto the branch. She glares at him and says, "oh look it's a party."

"Watch it child, Sasuke this is Ukito. Ukito this is Sasuke." Madara introduces them.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

She rolls her eyes and mocks him, "hn."

He glares at her and she smirks, then spins around and waves, "til next time... Father."

She says father in a mocking tone. She catches out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke's jaw drops slightly. But he quickly repairs his composure and disappears the other way with Zetsu and Madara. He mutters to Zetsu, "why does Madara let her walk all over him?"

"Shut up and keep walking." Madara hisses grumpily.

They both shut up and keep walking. Ukito's laughter sends shivers down all three men's backs, she secretly scares them but they'll never admit it to no one, well except Zetsu. He openly says that Madara has a scarey devil child which he only nods to.

End of flashback

"You're Uchiha Madara's daughter?" Sai asks.

"Unfortunately." Ukito mutters.

"Wow, so Sasuke-kun was suprised that you were an Uchiha?" Sakura asks fascinated with the fact that Ukito is Madara's daughter.

"Nah, he was shocked that Madara let his daughter walk all over him." Ukito replies.

"Wow... Well you are his daughter." Naruto says.

"No, I'm not. I'm just his blood." She replies sarcastically giving him a 'no-shit-dumbass' look.

"You don't have to be mean Ukito-chan." Naruto whines.

"Shut it Blondie." Ukito mutters.

Naruto pouts and walks away back to camp. "Bye Naruto-kun!" Ukito says in a mocking tone then laughs.

Kakashi shakes his head and turns his attention to cleaning his kunai. Naruto plops down beside him and says, "so how'd you take it when she said she was Madara's daughter?"

"She didn't tell me til we were almost 15. I was shocked, kind of disturbed that a kind person like her was his daughter. Then she said she hates him. So I took it well. But you guys took it better than I did. I didn't talk to her for about a month afterwards."

"Really? That's so mean... For a whole month?"

"Yup, he kept saying he had to do something or he would take long missions." Ukito answers for him, walking towards them with Sakura and Sai trailing behind her.

"Wow, you were a mean kid." Naruto comments.

"Still is mean." Ukito mutters.

"What was that Ukito-brat?" Kakashi says, his eye twitching.

"Nothing, you love me... Don't kill me!" She yells covering her face.

"Ukito-brat stop that." Kakashi sighs.

She pouts at him and says, it s true. He sighs and mutters, you re going to be the death of me.

She grins triumphantly and grabs his hand and pulls him off the log. Oh no, what are you doing? He asks a bit of worry in his tone.

She does not answer him. He looks at her. Ukito? He says her name, worrying a bit.

Her expression was serious, she starts mumbling something and the only thing Kakashi could understand was, he s here.

Kakashi follows her, silently praying she does not do something rash. Naruto, Sai and Sakura look up at them leaving and follow curiously. Sai keeps walking as Sakura and Naruto stop dead in their tracks and their eyes widen, Sakura looks over at Naruto, what s he doing here?

They both sensed the same chakra they know very well, Naruto looks serious and he looks ahead, He s with him, what do you expect? Lets get him and take him back home. With or without force. Naruto dashes off towards the chakra signatures, Sakura begins to protest but Sai grabs her and drags her onto his bird. Sakura and Sai jump down on the ground and the bird disappears into ink just as Naruto jumps down out of the tree and shouts, Sasuke!

* * *

><p>Remember, no flames, be nice to me and I'll read your stories :) Annnndddd those of you who give me ideas I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Continue to write Secrets and the Truth? Or no? Sorry if the chapters are small.<p> 


End file.
